Recently, as one type of image processing apparatuses, apparatuses including a network interface and having a function of transmitting display data in response to a browsing request from a terminal on a network exist. Of these image processing apparatuses, an apparatus including a display means such as a liquid crystal display is known, and this apparatus further includes a function of generating an image to be displayed on the display means (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-296468).
Display data to be transmitted across the network and display data to be displayed on the display means of the apparatus often include exactly the same image.
It is necessary to increase the capacity of a storage medium such as a ROM for storing image data, and this increases the cost.
The above conventional image processing apparatus, however, separately stores the display data to be transmitted across the network and the display data to be displayed on the display means.
Accordingly, identical image data are repetitively stored, so the storage capacity for storing the image data excessively increases. This increases the capacity of a storage medium such as a ROM incorporated into the apparatus, and decreases the productivity of the apparatus itself.
In addition, mismatching in expression sometimes occurs between an image displayed on an operation unit of the main apparatus and an image displayed by a browser.